The drunken relationship
by ayria nara
Summary: its how toshi gets druck and regreats it
1. Chapter 1

One dark and stormy night three friends were at Yuki's tavern, the only in town. Renji, Ronkiku and Toshiro, were all having a good time laughing and drinking when Renji got a text from Byakuya saying that he thinks that they should break up. "Yo Yuki give me the strongest sake you have.""Okay give me a sec." Yuki rummaged though some selves until she found a very old bottle never been opened. "Well Renji this is 1,000 prove sake one shot and you'll be drunker then a skunk.""Thanks Yuki." When Yuki handed Renji the bottle and a very, very small shot glass, Renji took the bottle and drank it all in one gulp. "Go Renji you're the man!" Ronkiku shouted very drunk. Toshiro is just sitting there sipping a bloody Mary not even buzzed. Then Yuki found another bottle but it was 2,000 prove sake and she slipped the hole bottle in to Toshiro's drink. Toshiro turns around and sees Yuki with the bottle in her hand. "Yuki what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Before Toshiro could protest they herd Renji making a fuss. "Hey Ronkiku Toshiro is hotter then you!" Then Byakuya walks in to the tavern and herd Renji say that. He came in there to apologize and to tell him that is was a mistake, when he herd that Byakuya ran out with tears blearing his vision. Toshiro saw all of this and said absolutely nothing, and chugged the rest of his drink. Then Toshiro falls off his stool, blinks then jumps up yelling " Yuki I love you but Renji is hotter and more sexy then you!"

"Go Toshiro you just owned Yuki and your getting laid! Yelled Ronkiku. Before anything else could happen Itchigo comes in to drag their drunk asses home. "Hey Yuki.""Hey Itchigo." Then Toshiro comes up and plants a big kiss on Itchigo's lips. Yuki jumps the counter grabs Toshiro by the hair and throws him on top of Renji. "Sorry Itchigo he's drunk off his ass."

"Ok so were is Renji and Ronkiku?" Itchigo and Yukie looked over and saw Renji and Toshiro half naked and making out. Ronkiku is standing there cheering them on and taking pictures with her phone. Itchigo is screaming at the top of his lungs "Oh kami oh kami I cant believe what my pore eyes my pore straight eyes!"

"Itchigo will you shut up!""Sorry Yuki its just so discussing!""Well I think its cute.'


	2. Chapter 2

One dark and stormy night three friends were at Yuki's tavern, the only in town. Renji, Ronkiku and Toshiro, were all having a good time laughing and drinking when Renji got a text from Byakuya saying that he thinks that they should break up. "Yo Yuki give me the strongest sake you have.""Okay give me a sec." Yuki rummaged though some selves until she found a very old bottle never been opened. "Well Renji this is 1,000 prove sake one shot and you'll be drunker then a skunk.""Thanks Yuki." When Yuki handed Renji the bottle and a very, very small shot glass, Renji took the bottle and drank it all in one gulp. "Go Renji you're the man!" Ronkiku shouted very drunk. Toshiro is just sitting there sipping a bloody Mary not even buzzed. Then Yuki found another bottle but it was 2,000 prove sake and she slipped the hole bottle in to Toshiro's drink. Toshiro turns around and sees Yuki with the bottle in her hand. "Yuki what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Before Toshiro could protest they herd Renji making a fuss. "Hey Ronkiku Toshiro is hotter then you!" Then Byakuya walks in to the tavern and herd Renji say that. He came in there to apologize and to tell him that is was a mistake, when he herd that Byakuya ran out with tears blearing his vision. Toshiro saw all of this and said absolutely nothing, and chugged the rest of his drink. Then Toshiro falls off his stool, blinks then jumps up yelling " Yuki I love you but Renji is hotter and more sexy then you!"

"Go Toshiro you just owned Yuki and your getting laid! Yelled Ronkiku. Before anything else could happen Itchigo comes in to drag their drunk asses home. "Hey Yuki.""Hey Itchigo." Then Toshiro comes up and plants a big kiss on Itchigo's lips. Yuki jumps the counter grabs Toshiro by the hair and throws him on top of Renji. "Sorry Itchigo he's drunk off his ass."

"Ok so were is Renji and Ronkiku?" Itchigo and Yukie looked over and saw Renji and Toshiro half naked and making out. Ronkiku is standing there cheering them on and taking pictures with her phone. Itchigo is screaming at the top of his lungs "Oh kami oh kami I cant believe what my pore eyes my pore straight eyes!"

"Itchigo will you shut up!""Sorry Yuki its just so discussing!""Well I think its cute.'


End file.
